The Old and the New
by Miss G Malfoy
Summary: Theres a new girl at hogwarts, has Draco met his match? and can Hermione hold on to her friends?
1. Default Chapter

"HARRY! RON!" Screamed a curly haired girl on platform Nine and Three Quarters. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley spun around just in time to feel their best friend, Hermione Granger go crashing into them. In a three way bundle they laughed in happiness at being reunited again under the smoke that billowed from the scarlet steam train that was the Hogwarts Express.

"How sentimental" said a sarcastic voice came from behind them.

They detached themselves from each other and wheeled round to find that they were face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy" Said Hermione calmly as she smoothed her black skirt that reached just below her knee, and straightened her grey Hogwarts jumper. "I trust you had a good summer?"

"Nine weeks away from you Granger? It was heaven!" Crabbe and Goyle chuckled as Malfoy began to twist his fingers round her hair. "I see you sorted… this… out" and with that he walked away with Crabbe and Goyle, as usual, at his sides.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances as they realised Malfoy was right, which didn't impress Ron who was clenching his fists silently by his sides. Hermione's hair was no longer bushy but formed in perfect ringlets.

"FUCK I hate that guy!" said Harry and Ron in unison, which made them all laugh and the episode that just happened slipped from their minds.

After about two hours on the train Neville Longbottom came running in. It was their sixth year at Hogwarts but still he hadn't worked out how to open the compartment doors. When he finally got in he stumbled over Ron outstretched legs but regained his balance before he started to speak.

"Guess what?!"  He said enthusiastically

"What?" Harry, Ron and Hermione replied in a monotone unison. They had had enough of Neville's guessing games. But no-one had the heart to tell him.

"There's a new girl this year!" said Neville, and he grinned as he realised they were interested.

"Well done Longbottom" and with that Draco Malfoy stepped into the carriage "I bet you really enjoyed telling Potter that, after all, not much gets passed the Boy Wonder. Well…" he said eyeing Neville's jumper that was stretched over his stomach. "You did, so that may not be true"

There was a chuckle from outside the compartment that let Harry know Crabbe and Goyle were outside.

Neville turned scarlet and Hermione jumped to her feet

"Get out!" she said, trying to control her voice.

"Well well Granger" he said in his usual drawl. "Aren't you the feisty one?" eyeing Ron's hand that he had absentmindedly left lying over Hermione's chest when he kept her back from Malfoy. Ron snatched his hand away. 

"I asked you to LEAVE!" she said shouting the last word.

"But don't you want to know all about the new girl? It's not everyday there's a transfer from Durmstrang" he replied cocking his eyebrow.

"Okay then" said Harry stepping forward and sounding interested "tells us what you know"

"Not in front of a Mudblood" Draco said looking at Hermione

As Hermione slapped him he caught her hand within an inch of his face. Hermione gasped at his reactions that must have doubled over the holidays and felt that his hand was smooth to touch not like the coarseness of Harry's after six years of Quidditch or Ron's after two.  As he lowered her hand she could see his muscles working through his shirt and she realised with a start, as she stared into his blue eyes, that he had grown up.

"You tried that three years ago Granger and the results weren't too good" he held her hand at waist length and bent down to kiss it. Hermione's hand tingled. He stood up and dropped her hand.

Malfoy backed out of the compartment and made a gesture that made Crabbe and Goyle follow him down the train and as she watched his retreating back she realised depressingly that after six years of enmity she had fallen for Draco Malfoy.


	2. Georgina Lincoln

The sorting began and Hermione continued to make glances at Malfoy. Once, he caught her eye, smirked and raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. The sorting ended and there was silence as everyone waited for Dumbledore's opening speech, but before any sound came out from his half open mouth the doors slammed open.

Standing in the doorway was a girl. She was the new girl.

As she walked down towards the hall hands turned to watch her. Her skirt was extremely short but showed off her long pale legs. She wore her school jumper very tight and the heels on her shoes made her shorter than only one person in the school. Malfoy. 

Her brown hair fell below her shoulders and her piercing green eyes were outlined in black kohl and stared straight ahead as if there was no-one else in the room. 

Hermione looked across to Harry and Ron. They were sitting like goldfish with their mouths slightly and when she looked at Malfoy for what must have been the thirtieth time that minute even he looked affected by her beauty.

Dumbledore smiled at her and when she smiled back she showed her perfect straight, white teeth.

"Students" he said "This is Georgina Lincoln; she will be joining the Sixth year. Georgina" he said turning to her with a smile " if you would sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head" she sat on the stool and crossed her left leg over her right revealing even more pale skin.

"Slytherin!" the hat screamed and Georgina cocked an eyebrow. She slinked towards the Slytherin table and took a place next to Malfoy, Crabbe looked disgruntled that she had taken his place but also amazed that he was sitting next to her.

Hermione looked disgruntled and pulled at a curl that had fallen in front of her eyes. She could never have Malfoy with competition like that and she snapped at Harry and Ron to close their mouths and began to serve herself some dinner as the dishes before her magically filled.

"Soooo…" started Malfoy pursing his lips.

"Don't talk" Georgina replied "I need to talk to you but not now"

Malfoy was amazed to her that she had a perfect English rose accent but insulted at her attempt to tell him what to do which no one had done in years. Some second years who heard the comment gasped but after a look from Draco they looked away.

"Do you know who I am?" he hissed at Georgina who was serving herself some pasta.

"I know exactly who you are Draco Malfoy and like I said ill talk to you later"

He turned away from her but not help taking looks at her from the corner of his eye. She was the first girl in three years who hadn't fallen at his feet and the first girl in three years who he wanted to. When dinner was over Malfoy looked across the hall and saw that Granger was looking at him again. He smiled and felt another gaze on him. He turned around and found him self inches away from Georgina Lincoln. He studied her face. He smoky eye make up made her eyes even more striking, playful and her skin was flawless. She leaned forward and lightly kissed him on the end of his nose. 

"Hello darling" she said mocking him, swung her legs out from under the table and was walking towards the doors when she felt two strong arms grab her from behind.


	3. The best girl

Georgina got up from think about the meal. She had heard of Draco Malfoy from her step father and what he was destined to be but she didn't imagine he would be so attractive. 'God he's Fine!' she thought to herself as she looked at his face. His blonde hair fell down his cheeks and framed his face and his blue eyes could rival the strikingness of hers. When she leaned forward and kissed him on the nose she felt his smooth skin under her lips.

She was lost in her thoughts and had let her guard down so she didn't realised what was happening until she felt the hands clasp over her arms.

Georgina was turned around and was looking into the eyes she had just pictured in her head.

"We need to talk" snarled Malfoy but when he turned her to look at him he was taken aback by her beauty once again so released his grasp and although his voice was cold his eyes glittered with hope. She saw it.

"I've told you Draco" she said running a perfectly manicured fingernail down his chest "We're going to talk. Later" once again she turned her back on him and walked away but this time with a satisfied smile on her face.

Hermione watched this scene as she left the great hall and felt tears prickling her eyes. Georgina was beautiful and all the things Hermione had done to improve herself over the summer were useless. She had spent hours plucking her eyebrows and taming her hair. She had spent hundreds on new clothes and make up because she was fed up of being reliable Hermione. Clever Hermione. Harry Potters best friend Hermione. She wanted to be noticed. She had been at Hogwarts for six years and no boy had ever looked twice at her. It was just her luck that when she had realised she fancied her archenemy, her archenemy had fallen for beauty in heels. 

Harry and Ron were dumbstruck and spent the whole night sitting by the fire discussing Georgina Lincoln.

"God, did you see her hair? It shined red when the light caught it. It was perfect. And the way it frames her face… ahhhhh…"

"Did you see her eyes?!? Her make up made them look even greener if that was possible! I wonder if she does it herself."

"Her skirt was so short and those heels made her look like she had legs up to her armpits!"

"What about her jumper? Could it have been any tighter?!"

"I didn't see either of you complaining at the time!" snapped Hermione

"Well… we wouldn't would we!" said Harry laughing

"Come on Hermione she's fucking gorgeous and we're only human!" Ron said smiling at Harry who was doubling up with laughter at his own joke.

Harry calmed down and looked at Hermione who looked upset. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and his glasses back up his nose.

"Don't worry," he said and stretched forward to kiss her on the cheek "you're still our best girl!"

Ron patted her on the leg to show that he agreed but Hermione didn't want to be their best girl. She wanted to be Malfoy's best girl, but that position seemed to already be taken.


	4. The Kiss

Georgina perched on the edge of a table near the rear wall of the common room, crossed her legs and tossed her hair over her shoulder. It was just past midnight and she and Draco were the only ones left in the common room.

"You said we needed to talk" Malfoy said

"So did you" she replied

"Well you go first" said Malfoy. It wasn't his nature but he knew that if he talked to her with that much leg showing then he would say something stupid.

"Well," she kicked her legs out and stood next to him "I need your help"

"I don't help anyone" retorted Draco turning his head away from her but she grabbed his arm and doing what he did to her earlier, turned him to face her.

"Can you help me? Please? I'm new and don't know anyone! You've been here for six years and are feared by the whole school. Students and teachers alike!"

Malfoy gave a half smile and she realised that her trick of complimenting him and gone down well. 

"No" he said. Georgina let her hand slide down his arm and she walked away from him. When he called her name she looked up at him through mascaraed eyelashes.

He couldn't take it any longer. He pulled her towards him roughly. She stared at him innocently and as he lowered his face she raised hers. Their lips met and theirs eyes closed. Draco's hands lost their vice like grip on Georgina's arms and slowly slid around her waist as hers snaked up to his neck. Their mouths opened and Georgina felt Draco's tongue slid into her mouth. She smiled and did the same. 

Draco couldn't believe what he was doing. Georgina Lincoln looked so innocent before they kissed but he knew that she was evil and a bitch and therefore perfect for him. As his father had said. He smiled as their kiss became more passionate and felt her smiling too. He pushed her backwards until her felt her touch the wall.

Georgina walked back when Draco guided her so softly and gently but she knew that he was malevolent and a bastard and therefore perfect for her. As her step father had said. As his hands began to touch the bare flesh of her back she realised there was something wrong with this scene. She broke apart from Draco and they both turned to look at the stairs where a frozen third year stood staring at them.

"FUCK OFF!" they said in unison.

The third year nodded and ran up the stairs as fast as her feet could carry her leaving Georgina and Draco alone once more.

They smiled at each other and the silence was only broken when Georgina said

"So you'll help me?"

Draco smiled and nodded

"Don't worry" she said reassuringly "you'll get something out of it and it won't just be me! When I was at Durmstrang I was the most feared by all the students except my friends not unlike you" she said breaking apart from him and sitting on the table where she originally sat "but I was adored by all the professors. Now if I'm right, you happened to only be loved a certain professor Snape and I can change that. I can make all students terrified of you and all teachers love you. All you have to do is trust me!"

She slid off the table and stood close to Draco and although there was no-one in the room she whispered into his ear

"All I want in return is you to show me around and make me known to the students" 

He could feel her breath on his face and started to reach for her again but she resisted and continued whispering

"Will you do it?"

She felt him nod against her cheek

"The easiest way for you to do that is for me to officially be your girlfriend, then not only will you be feared, but envied" Georgina continued

Their lips met again and tongues touched but as Draco started to get heated she pulled away

"Ah ah ah…" She said stopping the kiss for the second time and placed her finger on his lips

"In the morning" she followed that by standing on her tips and lightly kissed the end of his nose.

"Good night darling" she said and retreated up the stairs


	5. Four people, Many thoughts

Hermione was sitting up in her bed, thinking. 'How is it possible?' she thought to her self. 'I hated him for six years! So what he's taller, built up his muscles, grown his hair so it strokes his perfect skin and makes his eyes look brighter, and I suppose his charming and witty and funny when he wants to be, but he's a complete BASTARD!' She threw herself down on her pillows and sighed.

'God damn you Hermione!' was the last thought she had before she drifted into dreams of a tall blond haired boy with piercing blue eyes.

* * *

Harry was lying in bed, thinking. 'How is it possible?' he thought to himself 'that a girl could entrance so many males without being a Veela? She's gorgeous, but a Slytherin which a big no no!'

His last thought before he drifted into dreams of a tall brunette girl with striking green eyes was 'Like I'd have a chance anyway'. Little did he know that in the bed next to him his best friend, Ron, was thinking the exact same thin along with half the other boys in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Georgina closed the door to the girls' dormitory as quietly as possible in order not to wake any of the other girls. She kept a wide smile on her face as she changed, washed off her make up and brushed her perfect teeth and when she looked in the mirror she was a lovely as ever. She plaited her long brown hair and did a little dance before getting into bed and thought of how her step father would praise her for this.  Before she fell to sleep she touched her lips and smiled again. Then she slept and dreamt of nothing.

* * *

Draco sat in the armchair by the fire after Georgina had left and all he could picture was those big eyes green eyes staring up at him, surrounded by dark eye shadow and kohl. When he dragged himself to bed the sky was getting light and he knew that he would only have four hours sleep at most and that was depending on how long he thought about Her for. The thing that taunted him most was that she was only over the other side of the tower. After he got ready and into bed he touched his mouth and smiled. Then he slept and dreamt of nothing. 


	6. the breakup

The third year that had seen Draco and Georgina the night before had been at work. She had successfully told the whole school that they were an item and Hermione retreated back into herself and the library. Harry and Ron were disgruntled and extremely disappointed but wouldn't let each other know it and by lunchtime Georgina was on her way to be feared by a whole new school. Even Draco was taken aback by the quickness of her tongue and how she could turn any situation to her advantage but only when it was time for potions did she manage to do what Draco had been trying to do for years.

They were making out by the potions door when something knocked into them. It was Hermione. She gasped when she noticed what she had knocked into as she had been avoiding Draco all day. 

"Excuse me" she said and tried to hurry past but Georgina put an arm across her chest to stop her

"You're Hermione Granger" Hermione nodded as Harry and Ron came to stand next to her. Georgina looked Draco in the eye questionly and he nodded. She smiled and removed his hands from her waist.

"That means your Harry Potter and your Ron Weasley" looking at each of them in turn. Ron's ears turned pink when he realised that she knew his name.

"Well… what a strange little group"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" retorted Hermione making sure she didn't look at Draco. 

"Nothing! It's just, well… how do I say it? Would the famous-Harry-Potter and a complete purebred like Weasley really want to hang round with a muggle born like you? And everyone has trouble in some subjects, with those two it may be more and everyone also knows how clever you are" Hermione looked uncertainly at Harry and Ron.

"And Potter. Potter Potter" she said walking up towards him "would the-boy-who-lived, the most famous person in the whole wizarding world apart from Voldemort himself" several people flinched "hang round with a muggle born and one of the many sons of," she smirked "Arthur Weasley?" Harry looked at the floor. He couldn't continue looking into those eyes. They were intoxicating and the make up was back in place like yesterday making them all the more brighter.

"Ron," she started and tucked his untidy orange hair behind his ear "we all know that you have less money than Longbottom does brains and you could rival him at that as well" the Slytherins laughed. She was almost there.

"So who better to help you and get you whatever you want?" Ron felt Hermione drop his hand and so did all the Slytherins. She had done it. She'd broken up the golden trio with nothing more than quick thinking. She turned back and stood in front of Granger.

"That's what it was supposed to mean" she finished and watched a tear slid slowly down Hermione's cheek.

"What's going on here?" said a cold voice. At the sound of Snape Hermione brushed away the tear and tried to stand strong.

"You," said Snape looking at Georgina "what's going on?" 

She looked him in the eye with her most innocent of looks.

"Nothing professor," she said and smiled when a look of recognition came to his face. "Draco was just telling me that Granger has tamed her hair over the holidays and I was inquiring as to whether she used a potion to do so" Georgina was trailing two long fingernails up her left forearm. Snape noticed this and convulsively grabbed his own, to his astonishment so did Malfoy. 

"I would love to know some more general potions because sometimes getting out a wand and waving it around isn't the best thing to do. Don't you think so professor?" Snape turned back to Georgina, he knew who and what she was.

"Of course Lincoln" he said smiling "I'll ask the headmaster to add that to the agenda. All of you, IN and SIT!"

Harry Ron and Hermione sat as far away from each other as possible.


	7. her father

Dearest Step-Father

            Snape knows me for what I am as you said he would. Draco Malfoy doesn't, however I have him and he has me, we will be a great team. Is his destiny true? Does he know? How goes my father? I am anxious for news of him. Harry Potter is alone and friendless, I saw to that but I don't know how it will help. Draco is proud and I hope you will be too. Please tell my father that I miss him and hope he is recovering well. Give my love to my mother and assure her that I am as admired here as I was a Durmstrang so she need not worry.

All my love for you, Mother and my Father

Georgina

Father,

            It burns. You said it would stop but it hasn't. The new girl, Georgina, what is she? You said we should be together and we are but she is no ordinary witch. She has extraordinary powers and I think it is her that makes it burn. Snape knows her. How can that be? She's from Durmstrang. Do you know anything of her origin? She speaks of her step-father and occasionally of her real father. Find out about her real father and get back to me.

Draco

Hermione lay down on her pillows and cried. Cried so hard. How could they use her like that? They were her best friends since they had been first years and they had lied for all this time. To make things worse her feelings for Draco had increased. When she looked into his eyes it was like looking at the sky. Pure blue with flecks of grey and green. How could he torment her like this? He had to know how she felt! 

Hermione dried her eyes. It had been two months since she had fallen out with Harry and Ron but she still couldn't believe what they had done. Draco tormented her in the old and a new way. Instead of just throwing insults at her he was being courteous and then threw insults at her. He had not kissed her hand again but had lay his hand on her arm and brushed her hand whilst saying things like 'ill be nice to you now Granger because the time for mudbloods is coming' then he'd walk off to Georgina with only a smile and a twinkle in his eyes for her.

Georgina was happy as she sat by the fire that night. Her father was recovering well and she felt safe with Draco's arms across her stomach. But there was also a worry at the back of her mind. Her father should act soon. It would only be a matter of time before the Golden Trio worked out that all she she'd was bollocks. She tilted her head upwards to kiss Draco's mouth. The passion was still in their relationship and she smiled as she felt his familiar tongue brush across hers. It wouldn't be long until he could live out what he was meant to do. Some second years looked across at them and giggled. Georgina glared at them over Draco's shoulder and they looked away, frightened, leaving her to close her eyes and enjoy the kiss.

Draco felt safe with Georgina's slight weight on his legs and felt even better when they began to kiss. He felt love when his lips touched hers not like the other girls he'd been with. However since his father has wrote back he didn't know when to tell her he knew her father. 

The common room slowly emptied until it was just them left.  He decided to speak up then.


	8. betrothed!

"I have to talk to you"

Georgina twisted round so that she was straddling Draco.

"This sounds serious, have I done something wrong?" she asked with the innocent glint in her eyes that she knew drove him wild.

Draco saw her eyes and looked away, if she was looking at him like that then there's no way he'd be able to finish this without shagging her senseless.

"It's not what you've done it's what you haven't" ever since he found out just how evil she actually was he'd found her more and more attractive if that was possible.

"Well," she said and got to her feet "I have to talk to you too. I wrote to Daddy earlier and he and your father have decided that I should be the one to tell you."

Draco stood up and faced her fiercely "You wrote to Voldemort and my father concerning me?!" he bellowed.

Georgina gave a little gasp. He knew. That's what he'd been trying to tell her. He knew who her father was. She smiled and sighed.

"Oh Lucius, you really have outdone yourself"

She looked at Draco and met his hard gaze with a death glare that made him turn and walk away.

"When you wrote to your father asking about me what did he say? A simple 'your girlfriend is Voldemort's heir. Your girlfriend is Voldemort's daughter' or," she smiled and pressed her body up to his back "'your fiancé is Voldemort's only child"

Draco spun around "my what?"

"Your fiancé, lover" Georgina replied mockingly.

She smiled at the look of amazement on his face and pushed him down into a chair.

"Will you let me talk now?" she asked sneeringly.

"When I was born, my daddy was furious. I was a girl. What can the lord of darkness do with a girl? But he found a way out. Shortly before I was born, six months to the day in fact, you were. Daddy's most loyal Death Eater had a son and Voldemort had a useless girl."

Georgina whirled around and began pacing the room.

"So… Voldemort decided to have an heir. But not me! He would marry me off, after my schooling to a Malfoy. You. Then we would have a child with all the qualities my father wanted in an heir and I would be free to live with a man I expected to hate whilst my child was raised by my father" 

Draco was trying to take this in. He was engaged and had been all his life. 

"Why me?" Draco asked softly and Georgina smiled.

"It was first because you were born at the right time but then it got more serious. I'm guessing you've realised my last name isn't Lincoln its Riddle but I couldn't go to school here with the surname Riddle because of what happened to the stupid Weasley kid"

Draco smiled to show that he had and nodded.

"Then, Daddy looked into it. Malfoy and Riddle. What a marvellous combination? The Riddle ambition, looks and charm and the Malfoy demeanour, looks again and power"

Georgina took of her robes and underneath she was wearing a tight strap top and tight jeans. Draco breathed in. she looked breathtaking, until she held out her left arm and showed her only flaw.

"This was done SEVEN years ago when I was ten years old but it looks like I was done yesterday"

On her perfect pale arm was the dark mark, but it was chapped, raw and in some places still bleeding. Malfoy took hold of her arm and softly drew her towards him. He held their gaze as he planted a soft kiss on the broken flesh and felt her wince.

"I am the one and only female Death Eater, but will you accept your destiny? Your future with me? In two years time will you marry me, have my child and watch him grow?"

Draco stood up and looked at her, he knew she was only using half her charm but he didn't care he kissed her on the mouth but felt her pull away. Georgina sighed again as she walked to the other side of the common room and slid herself onto the table with her legs dangling over the edge and placed her head in her hands.

She felt Draco's hand under her chin and pulled her face to meet his gaze. He kissed the single tear that slid down her cheek.

"Can the daughter of Voldemort cry?" he said with a laugh in his voice.

"Apparently so" she said sharing his tone and pulled him to her.

When the kiss came it was all he had wanted, it was his surrender.

"Yes" he whispered his breath on her lips and moved his kisses down her neck and across her collar bone

"You accept?" Georgina whispered and held his jaw line in her hands

"Forever with you" Draco replied. Georgina smiled and pushed his head to hers. He opened her legs and stood in between them to get closer to her. Her tongue was working furiously in his mouth and he gave a little moan. One of her hands was running through his hair and the other was sliding off his black shirt. Draco's hand moved down from her breast and undid the buttons flies of her trousers. She began kissing his neck and when he looked her in the eyes she did the innocent look.

"Oh God" he moaned and pushed her backwards onto the table. (A.N: btw this is a BIG table) when he was lying with he whispered into her neck

"Are you sure your want to do this?"

Georgina pulled Draco's face to hers and kissed him passionately. Draco took that for an answer and the one he wanted because he didn't think he could stop now. She slid her strap top over her head and Draco kissed her partly naked breasts. Georgina slid her hands down his chest feeling his muscles as they went down. Both their trousers disappeared and when he entered her they moaned together. Draco and Georgina moved together.


	9. daddy

ONE YEAR LATER:

Georgina was walking back from her detention and she was pissed off. Two months into her seventh year at Hogwarts and she already had a detention. In the distance she saw a group of Slytherins from her year having a cigarette. 

'MAN!' she thought 'when I introduced that muggle thing to Draco at the end of last year I didn't think it would catch on so fast!'

She walked through them and heard a voice from behind her.

"Looking good Georgina" 

"Piss off Crabbe!"

She felt a hand grab her arse and turned around ready to kill the bloke who did it and found herself face to face with her boyfriend. Draco Malfoy.

"Hello gorgeous" he said smiling

"Hello yourself" She replied taking the fag out of his hand and sliding her arms around his neck and kissing him. 

Draco was surprised when Georgina kissed him in front of his mates but didn't resist. He felt her tongue in his mouth and returned the favour. 

"GO ON DRACO!" 

They broke apart laughing and she had a drag on his fag. Blowing out the smoke she said.

"Can I finish this?" he nodded and Georgina smiled when a piece of hair fell down his face. She put it out under her foot and pulled his shirt bringing him to her.

"Will you guys watch this corridor?" she said to the Slytherins backing into a classroom with Draco. They nodded dumbstruck each wondering if Draco and Georgina were going to do what they thought they were going to do.

The door shut behind them and the Slytherins stared at the classroom where their best friend and the hottest girl in school had just disappeared into. Suddenly there was a bang against the door and they heard Georgina laughing muffled quickly, no doubt by Draco mouth.

Twenty minutes later they emerged looking the same as they did when they went in except a twinkle in their eyes. Draco pressed Georgina against the castle wall and began to make out with her again. The Slytherin boys didn't know where to look. At Georgina's hands in Draco's hair or Draco's hand around her arse.

"How can you guys do it?" Dave Bole asked.

"What?" Georgina asked

"You just went in there and I'm guessing had a fuck by the occasional noises we heard and then you come back out here and start making out… again! You just can't get enough of each other!"

Georgina looked at Draco and smiled. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"In six months we'll be married"

 She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You guys go to dinner" Georgina said to them. "I wanna to talk Draco"

When their voices had dimmed Draco turned to her.

"What did you wanna talk about?" 

"This," she said, grabbed his crutch and kissed him.

"Not again!" he said laughing "I have no energy left!"

She pouted but accepted and let his crutch go.

They walked slowly to dinner, hand in hand as usual, but when they opened the door the atmosphere was strange and the great hall was completely silent. Standing in the middle of the room was a man. A man Georgina recognised.


	10. do you love her?

"DADDY!" she squealed. Georgina dropped Draco's hand and ran towards her father throwing her arms around his neck completely unaware the whole school had their eyes locked on her and her father who was to them, Lord Voldemort.

"Hello pumpkin!" Voldemort replied lovingly. Georgina looked around and realised the eyes, the silence and men, hooded in black, who surrounded the great hall.

"Daddy, what's going on?" she asked.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy junior!" said Voldemort looking at Draco who had just come and put his arm around Georgina's waist. "I see you've been, umm, acquainted with my beautiful daughter."

"Yes sir" he replied confidently

"Your Voldemort's daughter?!" said a voice from the crowd. Georgina turned around and saw Harry Potter standing up by the Gryffindor table.

Georgina now saw that all the teachers of her school were stuck 6 feet above the ground to the walls of the hall. 

"Kill them," Voldemort said "kill them all. Now!"

"Daddy NO!" Georgina screamed

"No?!" Voldemort said dangerously "NO!?" and he raised his hand and hit the side of her face causing her to fall to the ground.

"Daddy please? Please don't do this! You don't need to!" Georgina pleaded looking up at him. Blood flowing from a cut on her cheek. 

"What good will come from killing children?!" She stood up and stared her father defiantly in face. The room was deathly silent. "I've never asked for anything, ANYthing in my life, well except for not to be betrothed to Draco, but I've kinda changed my mind about that now," she smiled at Malfoy who slid his arm back around her waist.

"But Daddy I'll ask you this, Please don't kill all these people! Please? I'm not asking you now as a death eater but as your Daughter! Please?"

Voldemort looked at his Daughter and saw a fire in her eyes he had never seen before. He turned on Malfoy.

"This is your influence?" he asked quietly

"Yes sir, I'm afraid it is"

"LUCIUS!" Voldemort bellowed "Come, control your child!"

One of the death eaters from around the hall lowered his hood, walked and stood next to Draco.

"Daddy," Georgina said softly "let's just get Potter and leave! You don't need to lower yourself to killing children"

Voldemort nodded and Georgina sauntered over to Harry who remained standing.

"Potter I want you to come with me"

"Never," whispered Harry

Georgina pushed Harry's hair away from his face and bent her face to kiss him. Harry tried to resist but he couldn't. He had never been kissed like this before in his life. He felt her tongue working in his mouth and her fingers in his hair. He found himself working with her. There was a quiet mutter going through the school now as Georgina's dark mark was clearly visible on her arm. Harry Potter was kissing Voldemort's daughter. Voldemort's daughter was their friend. And Voldemort was going to kill them all.

Draco struggled against his father who held him tightly by the arms but it was no use. His girlfriend was kissing Harry Potter and when he saw her doing that he realised he loved her.

"Is that so Mr Malfoy?" A harsh voice whispered in his ear. Draco looked up and Voldemort's questioning face loomed down on him. By now Georgina had Harry in her thrall and was taking him over to her father. Georgina stood next to her father but couldn't look Draco in the eye.

"Answer my question Malfoy! Do you love my daughter or not?!" Voldemort screamed.

Draco stayed with his head looking at the ground.

"Yes sir" he mumbled

"What Malfoy? I didn't quite hear you? Say again? CRUCIO!"

Draco yelled in pain and Georgina screamed but her father held her arm

"Yes I love your daughter sir!" Draco shouted. And with that Voldemort raised his wand and somehow they were all someplace else.


End file.
